utilitarismopraticofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Mentir e omitir
Mentir e omitir informações importantes é um ato reprovável em muitos sistemas morais. Entretanto, pessoas mentem e omitem informações frequentemente, geralmente para evitar consequências sociais indesejáveis de contar a verdade, ou para gerar uma consequência social desejável. Se considerarmos que estas consequências podem ser ter um saldo positivo sob certas condições, mentir pode ter um valor utilitário positivo. Considerações morais e psicológicas Mentiras e omissões costumam ser socialmente toleradas quando são feitas para evitar ofender ou desesperar alguém sem necessidade (ou numa situação ou forma que possa ser muito prejudicial), por força de coação, para proteger a si ou outras pessoas de um mal injusto ou indevido, ou num contexto lúdico. A não admissibilidade psicológica da mentira no entanto pode ser psiquicamente prejudicial obrigando o indivíduo a não admitir algo para si mesmo (gerando conflitos psíquicos), ou enfrentar consequências sociais de contar a verdade, às vezes desastrosas. Mentir dá a liberdade de se pensar livremente num contexto social não-liberal. De maneira que considerar a mentira como uma possibilidade de ação é algo que tende a ser bom. Convém lembrar também mentir costuma gerar ansiedade e preocupação e que muitas pessoas não conseguem ser convincentes ao mentir, isto diminui os efeitos de credibilidade e aumentam a chance de a mentira ser mal sucedida, portanto é também importante que se minta convincentemente. Consequências de se mentir Mentir gera informações falsas e assim crenças falsas. A dinâmica de informações falsas num meio social pode ser bastante complexa, de maneira que pode ser bem difícil de prever as consequências das mentiras. Uma consequência frequente é a descoberta da mentira, e se não for considerada plenamente socialmente justificável, tende a diminuir a credibilidade e a confiança na pessoa, às vezes por muito tempo, prejudicando sua reputação no meio social; em alguns contextos sociais a mentira pode ser especificamente punida dependendo da gravidade e da exigência do meio, como no meio de trabalho, no meio familiar, ou no meio acadêmico. Outra consequência possível é o risco de ameaça de descoberta, gerando ansiedade na pessoa, e podendo fazer com que crie outras mentiras ou tome outros tipos de providências para despistar as pessoas, complicando a situação. Omitir costuma ter consequências mais leves do que mentir, exceto talvez em casos em que a informação é solicitada explicitamente e a omissão é considerada como uma resposta negativa. A omissão pode ser vista como uma atitude não cooperativa, prejudicando a reputação da pessoa. As consequências de se mentir ou omitir obviamente dependem do contexto e do tipo de informação em questão, mas há algumas situações em que se é mais frequente mentir. Mentir ou omitir sobre o envolvimento ou responsabilidade causal de um ato pode provocar a responsabilização de outra pessoa ou a atribuição a uma causa falsa, gerando decisões ruins. Mentir e omitir sobre a própria qualificação pode por um lado provocar a atribuição de responsabilidades fora da própria competência ou direito de atuação, ou a perda de oportunidades de colaboração. Mentir sobre os atos e qualificações de outras pessoas podem beneficiá-las ou prejudicá-las, gerando expectativas, conflitos, cobranças e responsabilizações indevidas. Mentiras utilitárias Mentiras são comumente utilizadas para fins lúdicos ou emocionais (humor, surpresa, efeito retórico), estas raramente tem efeitos negativos. Mentiras para proteger alguém de um mal podem ser utilitárias, principalmente se não forem descobertas posteriormente, e se a proteção não provocar um mal maior a pessoa posteriormente. No caso de descoberta da mentira, a pessoa que mentiu poderá ser prejudicada. Mentiras para proteger a própria privacidade, sentimentos, crenças e preferências, do conhecimento alheio podem ser positivas se o meio for hostil ou intolerante, permitindo que a pessoa possa conviver sem ser recriminada, embora de maneira incongruente com suas posições reais, podendo forçá-la a sua dissimulação em muitas situações. Mentiras podem ser usadas instrumentalmente para manipular o comportamento alheio sendo desmentidas depois num momento mais apropriado, por exemplo em situações de emergência onde há pouco tempo para se agir, ou em situações em que dar uma notícia poderá prejudicar o desempenho da pessoa em algo importante. Mentiras também podem ser utilitárias em atividades secretas, desde que a atividade e seu segredo sejam utilitários. = Veja também = *Verdade *Honestidade *Honestidade radical *Sinceridade *Dissimulação Links * Resenha do livro Lying, de Sam Harris, por Gabriel Trindade e Lauren Nunes. * Bostrom, N. (2011). "Information Hazards: A Typology of Potential Harms from Knowledge". Review of Contemporary Philosophy 10: 44-79. * Dan Ariely - The Truth About Dishonesty Categoria:Ética de utilidade negativa Categoria:Verdade e falsidade